Shocked
by ndripcurlgirl14
Summary: She has gone through a lot and now she has been sucked into the movie verse of Spider-Man. No one knows what she has gone through. Will Spider-Man and Mary Jane believe her? How will she live her life in a new world? I finally updated and working on next
1. Prologue

I drove around feeling the need to do something, even though I would be doing it all by myself. But I needed to do it after I went to his house.  
  
"Hey a movie would be great! I've been dying to see Spider-Man 2 but I haven't had the chance since," I stopped talking to myself. I couldn't say it because I would get suck into another never ending headache of tears.  
  
I stopped at the Edwards 22 near the mall. The tickets line wasn't long because it was almost 10:00am. I parked my car and walked into the theatre seeing that they were doing a little construction before the big crowds came.  
  
"One for Spider-Man 2 at 10:05."  
  
"Seven fifty miss." Geez these ticket prices are getting ridiculous.  
  
I handed over the money and asked "What kind of construction are they doing?"  
  
"Electrical. Don't worry it won't ruin your movie experience."  
  
The ticket was taken out of my hand by the usher. "To the left miss."  
  
"Thanks." I skipped the food counter because I haven't really felt like eating lately. I avoided the ladder that was sorta blocking the entrance into the theatre.  
  
I sat down in my seat and to my satisfaction I made it just in time for the previews.  
  
The movie was ending. I couldn't believe all the Super Hero Movie rules they broke! I loved it!  
  
Then there was sparks all of a sudden and flashes. People were fleeing from the theatre and running in front of the screen of Mary Jane in a wedding dress.  
  
The next few moments happened so fast. Wires from the ceiling had caught the ceiling on fire. I was trying to run out of the theatre as fast as I could. I was almost down all the stairs until I got knocked over by the crowd and I went tumbling down the rest of the stairs seeing blurs of lights.  
  
When I came to my senses I felt a big bump on my forehead and I saw blood on my fingers. I was grateful for just that happening because I've heard horror stories of people being trampled. Then I heard a mother screaming "My son, my son!"  
  
A little boy was standing in shock in front of the screen watching a wire swinging down at him with flashes. I ran as fast as I could with my messenger bag flopping heavily behind me. I shoved and pushed my way through the people.  
  
My palms were sweating and my feet were sticking to the floor. I had to make it!!!!  
  
I took a big leap over the front row seats with a grunt and pushed the boy out of the way. And then boom!!!! A big hot white flash threw me against the screen!! I felt it surge through my body as the flash turn into a hollow and engulfing black.  
  
What do you think? Too short? Don't even know the name of the character? Don't understand what the character is going through? All in good time you will. 


	2. Bewilderment

Spider-Man felt a tingling in his head as he dodged the bullet that nearly grazed his left shoulder.  
  
He hated guns. They just made things difficult. He shot out a sting of webbing and yanked the gun from the thug's hand. He had to leave Mary Jane for a bank robbery. He didn't want to go. He was still in shock that she was standing there in her wedding dress that day telling him to "Go get'em, Tiger."  
  
The last week had been very eventful. MJ had to get all of her stuff from John's, Jonah was now grouchier than ever, and he didn't even know where Harry was. He kinda just took off. His butler said he went on vacation but he wasn't able to give out anymore information.  
  
But even with events that had happened that week he still thought of it as one of the best weeks ever in his life! He was with Mary-Jane now. He has had a bit of hop in his step all week and it even seemed that he has been doing everything better since she came to save him. The weight was lifted a bit off his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.  
  
Spider-Man looked around and saw there were three men holding the bank up. The one thug that he took a gun from took out a Magnum and the other two had Uzis all pointed at him. Then the alarm went off.  
  
Great! Three nervous guys with guns now, I better get this over with soon before someone gets hurt.  
  
"Get'em Spidey," the crowd in the bank shouted.  
  
It's nice to know the crowd is routing for me. Sometimes no matter what the situation is they go against me.  
  
He shot out three web lines and yanked the guns out of their hands. He pulled them towards himself and took them apart. He was starting to get good at that.  
  
The thugs saw how they didn't have anymore fire power and started to take off with the amount of money they had. Then came the get away car and they all piled in.  
  
"Here we go again," Spider-Man said as he shot a web line out.  
  
The car was going at top speed, but it still wasn't fast enough. Spider- Man landed on the car hood hitting the engine with his fists.  
  
"Tag you're it," Spidey said as he landed. One the thugs yelled, "He's wreaking the car!"  
  
The car came to a jolting stop as they all piled out running on foot down an alley.  
  
I woke up to the sound of foot steps pounding heavily on the ground. I started to get up and I saw a bunch of men running, that's when a heard a THWIP. The next few things I saw were very strange to me. I saw a web line connect to a building and Whoosh there was Spider-Man chasing them. I stuck foot out unknowingly tripping one of them. A second one tripped over the man I tripped. Spider-Man had two of them stopped with webbing.  
  
Where was I? I couldn't be here. BAM! Spider-Man knocked out the two he had in one fallow swoop. He swung down by me.  
  
"Excuse me miss," he said as he chased the first one I tripped.  
  
I was in shock. He was talking to me. Good at least I know I exist. Do I?  
  
I hadn't been paying attention. The second guy I tripped disappeared. Spidey was a few feet away fighting a guy that was nearly knocked out. Before I knew it the second guy was behind me holding a knife to my throat. I could sense he was twitchy which made me more nervous.  
  
"Hey Spidey!" He got his attention quickly.  
  
Spidey replied, "Now take it easy. You don't want to hurt her."  
  
My pulse quickened. In the back of my head I thought Its ok Spider-Man will get you out of this, but what he couldn't.  
  
"I'll let her go if you let me go with the money."  
  
"Just take it. It's over there."  
  
"Oh no I not doing that. You bring it to me."  
  
Spider-Man walked over to the money. I felt the guy ease up a bit. Now's my chance! With one big grunt I jolted my head back head butting him. "You bit—"he cut off by me stepping on his foot and elbowing his stomach. I wasn't quick enough though to avoid the knife cutting my arm. It could have been worse if Spider-Man hadn't of intervened by web yanking the thug against the wall knocking him out.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
I held my arm covering the cut. The pain was a bit deadened because I was still in shock of where I was.  
  
He walked up to me. And I looked at him dumbfounded. Blood was streaming a little down my arm.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?"  
  
"Uh....." God say something, anything!  
  
"Is it all right if I take a look?"  
  
My mouth was still open as I moved my hand from the wound as a gesture of "sure go ahead."  
  
He examined it and then saw the little gash on my forehead.  
  
"I think both of them will be ok. You shouldn't need any stitches."  
  
"I guess that pretty good, considering that I should be dead." Did I just say that out loud?  
  
"Well I don't know if he would have gone that far."  
  
A flood of words started to pour out of my mouth.  
  
"No I should be fried! I shouldn't be alive at all. The power line should have killed me!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Peter I don't understand this!" Oopps I just said his name. Oh well he was going to find out sooner or later I knew.  
  
"WHAT...What did you just say?"  
  
"Look I know and I can explain. God you're gonna think I'm a loony. Am I crazy?" I looked at him in a bewilderment filled face.  
  
I continued with a sigh of anxiety, "I'm not from here at all. In fact I've never been here before. I don't know if this is a dream. It can't be cause then I would feel all of this pain in my arm. But you're not real though, you're a comic, a movie, a franchise! I don't understand this all!  
  
"Just take a breather. I'm willing to listen."  
  
Taking his advice and took a big breathe in and let it out slowly. Then I hit me. Was I zapped into the movie? Am I in an alternate reality? I said my conclusion with big eyes, "I think.....I think I was zapped into the movie." 


	3. The Stub

Peter sounded a bit apprehensive and shocked as he looked at the bump on my head. "Normally I would say that the bump on your head is making you wacky, but it wouldn't explain how you know my name."  
  
I could tell he doubted me; maybe he thought I was obsessive with Spider- Man and found out his identity and made this all up.  
  
He let out a sigh and then said to me, "Have you told anyone my identity?"  
  
"Not in this world."  
  
He let out another sigh at the comment and raised his hand to touch his head in confusion. "Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"Uh no! Like I said, I don't belong here."  
  
"I'm gonna take you to my apartment to get cleaned up. Is that ok uhhh....?"  
  
"Eileen, Eileen Samson."  
  
"Oh, like the..."  
  
"Yes just like the song."  
  
"Hey I wasn't going to break out in song and dance or anything," he said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
Well at least he trusts me enough to take me to his apartment.  
  
I sat on the bathroom counter waiting for him to return from his apartment with bandages and the stinging antiseptics. I looked at the bathroom walls noticing that it needed a paint job badly and the tile could use a good scrub. Peter just needs to get out of this place as soon as he could afford it.  
  
Then I heard the creaking of the door knob and knew that Peter was back with the first aid kit.  
  
He still looked at me apprehensively. I think he's contemplating on what to believe or not to believe.  
  
He took the rubbing alcohol out and dabbed some on a cotton ball.  
  
"I bet you're a pro at this," I said trying to break the uneasiness.  
  
"So uh, Eileen in your world where do you live?"  
  
"I live in California. And no not the OC and no I don't see celebrities daily," I said smiling.  
  
"Well you got your bases covered with that question."  
  
"Ya, well I get that a lot when I go to different places."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a college student; I'm hoping to get my degree in business. I'm also a band manager, or was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My friends were all in the band, it wasn't like they were well known but they were a great local band."  
  
He moved my strawberry blonde hair out of my face to dab the cotton swab saturated with rubbing alcohol.  
  
"What do you mean by wer-."  
  
I cut him off by sucking in air between my teeth because the alcohol was stinging my bump on my head or that was a good reason to cut him off.  
  
"Sorry, it's gonna sting a bit. You know, now that I look at this, it seems more like a gash."  
  
"Call it whatever you want, but all I know is that it hurts."  
  
He chuckled a little bit. "Wait until we get to your arm."  
  
"Wow! I got a laugh out of you."  
  
"It's just nice that I'm not on the other side of the cotton swab."  
  
There was another pause of uneasiness.  
  
"So do you have any family back home?"  
  
"No, not really, I never knew my dad; and my mom was in some bad situations and split when I was little. I moved from foster home to foster home until I was finally eighteen."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"It's ok; it could have been a lot worse. I'm thankful that my mom had enough sense to know she couldn't raise me right and I give her some credit for that."  
  
Then I heard foot steps climbing the stairs outside and distant tapping on Peter's door.  
  
"Peter? Are you home?"  
  
"Is that Mary-Jane?"  
  
He looked at me a bit surprised again that I knew another big detail of his life.  
  
"Oh...um...ya, hold on a second."  
  
He walked out closing the door behind him. It really didn't matter if he closed the door or not. The walls were paper thin and I could hear everything if they talked at the right volume.  
  
Then I heard the chirpy red head talk. "Hey tiger! Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
Peter's voice sounded a bit distracted as he answered. "Naw, I...it's just..."  
  
"It's just what?" She sounded concerned. I got up from the counter and walked over to the door so I could hear better.  
  
"It's this girl," he said continuing, "that I met today. She was in an alley and I was chasing these robbers; but she was caught in the crossfire and when it was all over she was telling me these crazy things."  
  
"Like what??"  
  
"Like she shouldn't be alive and that I was just a comic book character, or a part of a franchise. I didn't bring up the subject again; I didn't know if I should just patch her up and take her to the hospital or have her hang around for a while to see what else she says and decide what to do next."  
  
Great he wants to ship me to the funny farm. I gotta think of a way to prove to him that I'm telling the truth. But how can I? All I have is my word.  
  
Whenever I get nervous I kinda dig my hands in my pocket. Then my finger ran across a thick piece of paper. That's it!! I opened up the door before he had time to say anything else.  
  
"I have a way to prove that I'm not wacky." I pulled out the ticket stub from the Spider-Man 2 movie.  
  
He took the ticket stub from between my fingers. He looked shell shocked.  
  
"What is it Peter?" MJ asked.  
  
"It's a ticket stub to a movie called Spider-Man 2," he replied with his mouth open. 


	4. The Other Reality

We all were in Peter's apartment drinking the instant coffee Peter gave us. Peter had his back against the window and MJ sat on the edge of his bed. I sat in a chair that Peter had pulled out for me. Next to it sat my messenger that had fortunately stayed with me through the madness.

There was a kind of uncomfortable feeling. I looked at both Peter and MJ. They seemed that they didn't know what to say. After all the things I told them, how Spider-Man is older than me, in fact just a little younger than my parents and how they grew up watching the cartoon. How I grew up watching the revised cartoon in the 90's and how a new generation is growing up with Spider-Man.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I asked to whoever would answer.  
  
"I really don't know what to think," Peter answered, "I'm wondering if I have any control of my life now."  
  
"You guy must have control because this wouldn't even be happening. I mean no one has even written the next script."  
  
"I suppose so," MJ replied blankly dunking the coffee bag into her cup.  
  
"I just don't get why I'm here at all. The electrocution should have killed me."  
  
"It would have killed anyone else," Peter held his chin in thought.  
  
Then the next thought came through my head and I'm glad it did because it lightened up the whole situation. I said it without thinking and giving him a weird look. "My gosh, I've never seen anyone in real life do that before."  
  
"Do what?" Peter said still holding his chin.  
  
"Hold their chin while thinking. I've seen it on like Saturday Night Live when they do skits and stuff," I said with a little laugh.  
  
MJ laughed louder than I did.  
  
"You haven't seen anyone do that before?"  
  
"Maybe, but not really. I just noticed it now."  
  
MJ was still laughing a little, "It's true. You do it often, I just didn't say anything."  
  
He looked at MJ with a sheepish grin and then looked at me questionably, "Well I know you need a place to sleep. I have a cot; you're welcomed to sleep here until we can figure out what to do. I'll do some researching and see if I can figure out how to get you home."  
  
MJ looked at her watch in disappointment.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't stay longer Eileen, but I have rehearsal," MJ stood up from the edge of Peter's bed with her blue skirt trailing with her and walked over to Peter giving him a kiss, "Bye tiger I'll see ya tomorrow cause I know you will be at you're moonlighting job later tonight."  
  
"All right," he replied looking at her lovingly. I still think that he was in shock that she was with him.  
  
"Be careful," MJ said nudging his shoulder in a demanding way.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye Eileen."  
  
"Bye MJ." And the door clicked behind her.

_**Flashback**_  
  
"Eileen I don't get you anymore! You have been distant from us. All you do is just show up for band meetings and the rest of the time you're with Jake!"  
  
"So this is what it's about Dave! I don't get why you don't like him. Can't you just be happy for me?"  
  
Dave walked over to me and took my hand and said, "I'm glad you're happy but I just want you to be careful of this guy. I don't trust him."  
  
I sighed and looked at him, "You don't have to trust him; but trust me, that I can take care of myself."  
  
_**Flashback ends  
**_  
The morning light from the window shined in my squinting eyes as I awoke on the small cot. I heard Peter rummaging into his cupboards in his "kitchen" or whatever he called it.  
  
I opened my eyes to look straight up and to my surprise I saw an energetic Peter Parker right above me.  
  
"Good morning! Cereal?" He said shaking the box up and down.  
  
"Oh god my head," I replied groggily.  
  
"It must be from the gash. Nothing a little Tylenol won't fix." I sat up holding my head, watching Peter look for the bottle labeled Tylenol.  
  
"You are so much happier than you were two weeks ago. I mean during the movie I thought that it wasn't safe for you to be on the edge of tall buildings."  
  
He laughed a bit and said, "You know that same exact thought crossed my mind when in the midst of that crazy mess."  
  
He passed me two capsules and a glass of water. I took them as soon as possible, the headache I had was unbelievable.  
  
"I know this isn't really any of my business, but have you talked to Harry since..."  
  
He let out a sigh of remembrance, "No I haven't. He kinda took of after MJ's wedding."  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have--"  
  
"No, no it's ok. Me and Harry's friendship has been messed up for longer than we both had let on."  
  
"I know how that goes."  
  
"I'm going to do some research today and see if there is any information on alternate realities, but I have to stop by The Daily Bulge and drop some pictures off. Do you wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure I just need to wash up." I paused for a second. "Do you think I should get a job while I'm here? I mean just to pay for food and maybe some extra cloths and a toothbrush would be wonderful."  
  
"That would be a good idea because I can barely pay rent." 


	5. The Beginning of Anothr Life

Me and Peter both got out of the elevator and walked over to Betty Brant's desk. She was a pretty woman and her eyes were really blue and she greeted us both with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey Pete! Have any pictures for Mr. Jameson today?"  
  
"I sure do. I'll be back soon but in the mean time, Betty this is Eileen."  
  
"Hi," I replied as I sat down in a waiting chair next to her desk. Peter walked into Mr. Jameson's office, as usually he was on some sort of rampage about this, that, or the other.  
  
"So," Betty said typing away, "how do you know Peter?"  
  
"I've know his aunt and uncle since I was little and I decided to move out to New York for awhile, to see what other cities were like, and most importantly to visit his aunt."  
  
I must admit my story was way better than Peter's chemistry partner story.  
  
"Where did you move from?"  
  
"California."  
  
"Oh I've always wanted to visit there." She kept typing still through the whole conversation without pausing.  
  
"Wow you can type really well, even when someone is talking to you."  
  
"You have to do that around here or else you will never get anything done."  
  
"Do you know if there are any jobs here for anything?"  
  
"No not around The Bulge because we've had to cut the budget."  
  
"Well if you hear anything come up tell Peter and he will tell me."  
  
"Oh something just came to my mind, my cousin works at the hospital in the ER a couple of blocks away and he says they have had an awful time of trying to keep a secretary in the ER. If you're interested in the job, I'm sure it is still available."  
  
The door to Mr. Jameson's office opened with Peter coming out and Mr. Jameson saying, "Next time Parker, I want some more pictures of that delinquent."  
  
Before I could reply to Betty, Peter gave Betty a check. "Well I think that covers the advancement."  
  
Betty looked at the paper work and said, "Why yes it does and you have some spare change." Peter's eyes lit up, "Really how much?"  
  
"Thirty-five dollars." She passed a paycheck to him.  
  
I got up from my seat and turned to Betty, "Well thanks for telling me about the job, I think I'll check it out."  
  
"That's good, I hope you get it. Bye"  
  
"Bye," me and Peter both said at the same time.  
  
"What job are you talking about?"  
  
"A job in the ER," I said getting into the elevator.  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"Secretary. So that means I can help you pay for rent and stuff like that."  
  
"No I couldn't take your money."  
  
"Uh...hello, me or and you really can't afford to live in separate apartments and you are always so busy. The least I can do is help pay for rent and utilities."  
  
Peter just gave a grin and nodded as a kind of gesture to say thanks.  
  
"Now you're sure you'll be fine by yourself for a while?" Peter asked. He had class with Dr. Connors for over an hour.  
  
"YES!" I say for the final time. He just wouldn't let it go.  
  
"Sorry I'm just-"  
  
"I know concerned, I might get lost between realities but I think I can figure out how to get around New York. And I know were I'm going, I just have to back track to The Daily Bulge."  
  
"Do you know how to get back to my apartment?"  
  
"I know the address and I have your number and MJ's."  
  
"Ok, well I got to go before I'm late." Peter said looking at the direction he was suppose to be headed.  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Are you sure you-"  
  
"Bye!" I didn't want him to be late on the account of me.  
  
"Bye." He said apprehensively walking away.  
  
I walked in to the ER portion of the hospital. I could tell that it was a hectic place and that I probably wasn't going to get any help from anyone unless I went up to the counter and said what I was here for right off the bat. I just hoped that my red t-shirt and grey dickies were appropriated for the job interview.  
  
The man behind the counter looked overwhelmed by the pile of work that was piling up. He was heavy set and in his mid fifties. By the clothes he was wearing I knew that what I was wearing was ok.  
  
"Hi I'm here to see if the secretary job was still open here."  
  
"It's open again," the man said not even looking up at me but at the shuffled papers.  
  
"Is there an application I can fill in?"  
  
"When do you want to start?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Wow that wasn't hard.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"You guys don't need to test my typing or anything."  
  
"Nope, I trust you know how and the real test will be to see how long you stick around."  
  
"Well can I make a phone call real quick?"  
  
"Sure, phone's right here." He picked it up and I went behind the counter to use it.  
  
I dialed Peter's phone number to leave a message of my whereabouts.  
  
"Hey this is Peter Parker. You know the drill." BBBEEEEEEEPPP  
  
Author Note--Ok I'm sorry I haven't update lately but I have been extremely busy. I have family visiting so I may be awhile before another update. But I do have good news, the next chapter will be about the new relationship between Peter and Mary Jane. And later Eileen will find her love interest and then it will allow the plot to thicken more. I have it all in my head, but I just have to write it down. 


	6. Rolling With The Punches

This part is through the eyes of Mary Jane. The setting is in her living room and she is on her couch watching tv.

I just haven't been able to sleep the best since I found out Peter was Spider-Man. My thoughts just kept me up at night. First it was because I didn't know if I should be with Peter or John, then I was putting together all the times Peter had acted weird and how I now know why, and now I'm up worrying about him every night and the whole Eileen thing too. I don't know what I would do if...I shouldn't think of such things.

My eyes wonder though my humble apartment and then they stopped at the window when I heard tapping on it.

Its Spider-Man...no Peter...I don't know what my reaction should be. All I know is that my face lights up and my worries go away when I see both faces.

I turned the TV off and ran to the window. I was excited as I used to be in high school when a boy that I had liked called me.

I open the window and said, "Let me guess you were in the neighborhood."

I could sense a grin under his mask. I just started to giggle as I backed away so he could enter.

He took off his mask and replied, "I made sure I was in the neighborhood."

I stepped closer to him giving him a kiss on the lips. I broke it off with a smile.

"You know I was just thinking of you."

"Really, I hope they were good thoughts."

I just smiled. I didn't want him to think that I was worrying about him. I knew he didn't want me to, but some things you just can't control.

"Where is our new dimensional friend at?"

"Work, she got a job at the ER. She wasn't sure when she'd be back."

"I still think it's really weird, but she has proof. And I figure if someone can get bit by a radioactive spider then anything could be possible."

"I suppose so."

He ran his hand through my hair looking as if he didn't want to think about anything but us.

I thought that I should bring up another thing on my mind before he was too enthralled in the idea.

"Peter I've been looking for you and us an apartment."

He was snapped out of whatever he was thinking.

"MJ, you know I can't afford anything else but what I have now."

"Just wait a minute," I said pressing my finger on his mouth, "the apartment is next door to me. It's a one bedroom and it has a living room and kitchen and a bathroom! YOUR OWN BATHROOM PETER!"

I tried to make it sound really convincing.

"MJ we've already talked about it before. Money is really tight and I can't afford it."

His eyes looked pleading. He wanted to drop the subject, but I couldn't let it go now.

"Then let me help you," I counter attacked his pleading with my own.

"I couldn't let you do that."

Great I've hurt his pride. Wait a minute he shouldn't be ashamed. We are a couple; we are supposed to help each other.

I put my hand on his cheek and said looking at him straight in the eyes, "Peter Parker, remember when I said that you need saving sometimes too; just like how you save me all the time. Well this is one of those times. You deserve so much better than that crummy apartment."

"Well," he said grinning, "I bet Eileen would appreciate a couch rather than a cot."

"And now that she has a job she could help too."

"Ya she kinda made me let her help pay for rent."

"Good I'm glad she isn't the type to just free load."

He just chuckled.

"Is that a yes or no on the apartment?" I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Let me tell Eileen about it first and we'll see."

I could tell that I wasn't going to get a yes or no tonight.

"So," I continued, "how's she adjusting?"

"Amazingly good, maybe too good."

"She probably figures she needs to roll with the punches. She looks like one of those types."

"Excuse me sir you need to take a seat!" I yelled at the impatient man.

"When is a doctor going to see me?!"

"I'm sorry sir, like I said before; we have had very critical cases come in."

He held up his arm saying, "All I want is stitches!"

Then a med student came up towards the counter. He had brown hair and eyes. He was your typical tall, dark, and handsome.

"Sir I will help you."

"Thank you!" The man looked at me like I had something to do with his waiting.

The med student smiled at me apologetically. All I could do is smile back.

They made their way behind a curtain. I looked at my watch, it was almost 10 o'clock.

"So Joe," I finally had learned the name of the man who hired me, "when do I get off of work."

He looked down at his watch, "About an hour ago."

"What?!"

"You were doing a good job with that guy and I didn't want to deal with him."

"Well what time do I need to come in tomorrow?"

"For tomorrow just take the 9-5 shift."

"Alright, bye."

I walked away a bit mad until I got to the door. "Hey wait up, you the new secretary."

I turned away to the running med student who saved me from the impatient man.

"Hey you med student," I said grinning.

"Are you leaving uh..." he said a little out of breath

"Eileen and you?"

"Harris." I saw his name tag and it said Brant.

"Is your cousin Betty Brant."

He looked surprised, "Ya she is. How do you know her?"

I could have said "Oh I've known her for years through the comics" but of course I didn't.

"I met her this morning at The Daily Bulge, my friend works there and in fact she told me about the job here."

"Oh," he stood there uncomfortably but still smiling.

"Well uh, nice talking to you," I said waiting for a reply. A few moments past and I started to walk away.

"Wait, did you have anything to eat yet?" He had hopeful eyes.

Should I really date coworkers? Should I really date anyone at all in this universe? Should I start another relationship after ending one so horribly? But there was something about this guy that made me feel at ease. Plus I could just be getting to ahead of myself.

"Well.."

"Just to get the low down about the hospital," Harris jumped to say quickly.

I took in a deep breath, "Ok."


	7. Relationships

I knew it was late when I opened the door to Peter's apartment but I had no idea it was almost 2:00 am. Peter was dressed in his costume almost about to go out the window.

"Eileen, where have you been?!" He took off his mask with a concerned face.

I read Peter's little clock on the wall that read 1:45. "I'm sorry. I had no idea how late it was."

"I was about to go looking for you. You really shouldn't be out by yourself this late until you at least get use to the area. I've stopped so many muggings at this hour."

"I'm sorry again I never do this. I get how people can lose track of time now."

"Well what kept you out so late?"

"Work and someone from work treated me to a late, late dinner."

"Oh really, who is this someone's name?"

"Harris."

"Well don't get to involved with anyone because we don't know how soon you will be able to get home."

"I know Peter. I've already thought about that."

I woke up to the sound of Peter on the phone. I pretended to be asleep because I wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Hey MJ," Peter said.

_Pause_

"No, nothing is wrong MJ. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do lunch."

_Pause_

"I don't know if she can she has work."

_Pause_

"She came so late last night."

_Pause_

"Work and someone took her to dinner."

_Pause_

"I think it was a boy."

_Pause_

"I don't know what his name is." He sounded a little annoyed.

I finally spoke up, "Harris."

"Huh? Hold on MJ," he looked at me confused, "what did you say?"

"I said his name is Harris." MJ obviously heard me yell because I heard an 'oooo' on the other end of the phone.

_**Flashback**_

He was kissing another girl. I didn't understand why as they kissed more and more passionately. I thought he loved me. The tears were overwhelming as I yelled at Jake saying, "What the hell are you doing?!"

_**You had the best  
But you gave her up  
'Cause dependency might interrupt  
Idealistic will so hard to please  
Put your indecisive mind at ease  
You broke the set  
Now there's only singles  
There's no looking back  
This time I mean it**_

I turned around running back inside. I was disgusted by the scene. Then I ran into Dave in my apartment. I didn't want to hear the "I told you so speech" so kept waking until he stopped me. Now the whole band and everyone else was looking at me crying.

"Just let me go Dave!" I tried to loosen his grip on me.

"What's wrong?"

I finally pushed him away.

"What's wrong is that I just saw Jake kissing someone else, that is what's wrong Dave."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. You were right, you were right, he doesn't love me. Are you happy now?"

_**Are you happy now?  
How is it now?  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy?**_

Jake came charging in looking at Dave, "Did you send her out there you punk ass." He pushed him a little. "YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO BE OUT THERE."

Dave took him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BREAK IT OFF."

_**The uncertainty you had of me  
Brought clouded shady company  
The tenderness habitual  
A seldom-fading ritual  
You killed the pair  
Now only one is breathing  
There's no looking back  
This time I mean it**_

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Dave released his grip and faced me putting his hand out.

"Don't touch me," I said with a tone that I haven't heard me use in a long time.

I saw Jake slipping out the door and I was glad. I couldn't stand to look at his face.

"Eileen I just didn't want you to get hurt," Dave said pulling away.

"You're telling that you knew the whole time?" The tone I had was very quiet but angry and ready to burst, "Who else knew?"

The rest of the band hung their head down, ashamed to look at me.

"I see," I said with a sad laugh.

_**No more leaning on your shoulder  
I won't be there, no more bother  
If you feel you just might want me  
That's too bad, I'm not that easy**_

Dave looked at me pleadingly, "He was supposed to break it off quietly so you wouldn't have to—"

I cut him off, "All of you get out." They all started to go but Dave was relentless.

"Eileen," Dave began to say.

"Get out!" I screamed again.

Seth from the band threw Dave his coat saying, "Come on man, enough is enough."

_**The contemplator all those years  
Now you must adhere  
To your new career of liberation  
You've been cast all by yourself  
You're free at last  
You broke the set  
Now there's only singles  
There's no looking back  
This time I mean it**_

"Eileen I love you. Don't you see that? I never wanted you to get hurt like that."

I closed my eyes as those words came to me and said again, "Just go Dave." I didn't open my eyes until I heard the door close.

_**You're by yourself,  
All by yourself  
You have no one else,  
You're by yourself**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

_**The song that I put in is called Happy Now? And it is from No Doubt's Tragic Kingdom album. I thought I put it in cause it reinforces what's going on during the flashback. I usually don't do the song thing.**_


	8. And More Relationships

I patiently waited for MJ to come in and meet me for lunch. The hospital hadn't been as crowded as it was the day I started but it was still busy. Harris had been flirting all morning with me and it got to the point where the nurses started to make fun of him. The nurses were pretty funny.

Mary Jane came strolling in with her usual smile, "Ready to go Eileen?"

"Yes," I turned towards Joe behind the counter, "I'm going on my lunch break."

We started to walk away when MJ stopped us.

"Wait so who's the guy?" She said smirking.

I pointed to Harris who was walking to another curtain.

"Wow, he's cute."

"I know. He was fun to look at when we had dinner."

She laughed at my comment.

"Speaking of boys, Peter is waiting for us at the restaurant."

* * *

We sat at the table waiting for our food to arrive. Peter had a stack of photo copied papers that he pushed toward me.

"What this?" I asked.

"It's all the information I could find on alternate realities and traveling through them."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed for some reason that he looked for the information so soon. I guess I'm starting to like this new life better.

"Well it's not much but it's a start."

I guess that MJ saw the disappointment in my face and changed the subject.

"So what else did he say to you this morning?"

Peter sighed and MJ elbowed him a little in the ribs.

"I don't know, just this, that, and the other."

Peter looked at me in a serious tone, "I wouldn't get too involved with this guy. Especially since we don't know how long you will be here."

"I totally agree. It's just nice to have someone at work to talk to."

It was silent for a few moments until MJ broke it, "Hey Peter, did you ever tell Eileen about the apartment?"

"No I didn't." That's all he said.

"Well care to elaborate?" I asked him with my eyebrow up.

"MJ I didn't say anything because I slept on it and didn't think it was a good idea."

She frowned at the comment, "But Peter I thought you said--well it sounded like you wanted to move last night."

"I did and I do, but I really don't think I can afford it."

I looked at both of them, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I had a feeling that a fight was going to happen.

"Peter Parker! I thought we discussed this already. You know that I am willing to help out with the rent."

"But Mary Jane, this is something I need to do on my own."

She was looking more and more furious, and then she got up from the table.

Peter looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you dummy," oops I said that out loud.

He looked at me annoyed as he got up from the table too. "MJ?"

"Peter we'll talk about it later. Right now I need to get some other things done."

He looked disappointed, "Ok." He then sat back down as she walked away.

I looked at him questionably and then spoke up, "Well what did you think was going to happen. You obviously said something before that sounded like a commitment and then you suddenly change your mind. And on top of it you're not letting her help you, that's another important detail of a relationship."

"Its not as easy as you're making it sound."

I finally got to sigh at him. "Well it will be easier when you swallow you're pride a little."


	9. It's a Date

I'm sooooo sorry havent updated in a long time. I started a new school and its just been hectic. I'm also a Junior this year and that means I don't even have enough time to pee on the weekends. Well alot of chapters are coming your way.

* * *

The day was almost over at the hospital and I started to leave when I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Eileen wait a minute," he looked a little nervous, "Um you have tomorrow off right?"

"Yes." I said waiting for a reply.

"Well um I was just um wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a show?" He looked hopeful.

For some reason I just couldn't say no, "Dr. Brant," I said seriously seeing his smile fade a little, "I'd love to." The smile became more radiant than ever.

"How about I pick you up at 5:30?"

"Sounds great," I said smiling. I started to walk again and could help seeing the nurses chuckle a bit.

* * *

"MJ I don't have money to pay for this," I said hesitantly holding up the price tag of a lovely emerald green dress.

"Well he said that that you needed to dress semi-formal for the show," MJ said as I recalled telling MJ my phone call to Harris about tonight, "and you deserve something nice."

"I promise I will pay you back."

"No you won't this is a gift."

"Well if it's a gift then I can't refuse," I said smiling.

"Now all we need to do is get you some accessories and shoes," she said smiling.

"MJ! No I won't let you," I said shockingly.

"Well the shoes and accessories are a bribe to come to my show," she said smiling.

"I don't need a bribe for that."

"Thanks, that made my day," she said happily.


	10. Uneasiness

MJ finished pinning up my hair when the door bell rang in Peter's apartment. MJ was just helping me get ready before she went out with her friend Louise. And Peter had a night lab.

"Now I want all the details tomorrow morning over coffee. Is that clear," she said in a funny demanding way.

"Don't worry I will. Thanks a billion for all your help today."

"No problem."

I answered the door seeing a handsome Harris dressed in a suit and tie.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," he said looking at me.

"You're not to bad yourself," I laughed as we started on our way.

* * *

We had a lovely dinner at new Italian restaurant in town. When we got to the show Harris spotted some family 'friends' before the show started.

"Let's go this way Eileen."

"But the door is right there," I said.

"There's some people over there that I'd rather not talk to right now."

"That makes me feel special," I said not noticing I said it outloud.

"Eileen, that's not it," he began to explain, "they just aren't very nice and I don't want them to ruin our evening."

But it was too late. They spotted us. A middle-aged couple came up to us with a fake smile.

"Why its Harris Brant I haven't seen you for months," said the man. The woman looked at me with her nose in the air.

"It has been awhile Mr. Strege," Harris replied.

The woman began to talk, "So is your cousin still trying to make it on her own without your father's help? You know he said he would help because she is like daughter to him."

I suppose she was talking about Betty. I kind of gave a short glare because I thought Betty was so nice.

Harris gave a slight sigh at the comment, "She is doing quite fine. I wish I had the same courage as she does."

I smiled at that, another point for Harris in my book.

The woman was a bit surprised at the answer, "And who is this."

"This is Eileen. She's my date tonight."

The man finally talked again, "Where did you two meet?"

I spoke up, "At the hospital. I'm work at the desk."

The woman began to talk again, "Oh, I see. So you and Michelle broke up? Was it cause you kept working at that hospital?"

Harris then had an angry tone at the woman, "Not that it is any of your business, but yes we did break up and there was more reasons than just the hospital."

She looked me up and down, "Well I hope that you and Eileen have better luck." They finally walked away and as they did I heard her say too bad that Harris is going out with anyone that puts out.

If Harris wasn't there I would have called her on her muttered comment, but since Harris didn't hear it, I left it alone.

"Who's Michelle," I asked as we started to walk to the door.

"She was just an ex-girlfriend. You know just ignore them. They don't know anything. Besides, tonight is all about you and me," he said smiling at me.

I felt better about the whole incident and decided to enjoy the rest of the night.


	11. What Have You Done?

Peter left Dr. Connor's lab exhausted. He was beat and he still needed to patrol. That's when his spider sense began to go off like crazy.

He ran to the alley to change and once he was in the air he saw ha green flask past right by him with a cackling laugh. "It can be," he said to himself.

"But it is!" The Green Goblin flew back towards him with a pumpkin bomb.

Spider-Man narrowly dodged it. And he jumped on a roof but very briefly because the Green Goblin threw razor bats.

"**Hey BUG!** Did you think I forgot about you!" The voice defiantly sounded like Harry but his voice was full of rage.

"Harry,** what have you done**!" Peter yelled.

"What I should have done a long time ago!" He came charging on the glider.

Spider-Man jumped in the air trying to dodge him but the Goblin grabbed his leg and slammed him down on the pavement below.

Spider-Man got up and jumped at Harry head on kicking him in the jaw and turning around to kick him in the back of the head. Spider-Man then landed safely on a nearby roof.

The Goblin began shooting out of his glider and Spider-Man dodged the bullets only having one graze his shoulder. He then jumped up and back flipped onto the glider behind the Goblin trying get him off the glider.

It worked because Harry and Peter began to fall. They hit the pavement but the Goblin got up first while Spider-Man got up. They kicked and punched each other until the Goblin got onto his glider again. "You're not going anywhere Harry," Spider-Man said as he jumped onto the glider as well.

Harry then took out a familiar dagger. "I didn't kill you with this before but I am now Peter."

Spider-Man held the Goblin's hands away from him as they were flying the glider not aware of the buildings ahead.

Spider-Man saw a brick wall coming so he turned the Goblin toward it so he would hit it first. But on the impact the dagger went into his shoulder. The Goblin notice and twisted it inside Spider-Man's flesh.

Spider-Man yelled in pain and with all his strength he slammed the Goblin into the wall. He did it so hard that the yellow eyes shattered. The Goblin pulled the dagger out and pushed Spider-Man off of the glider. The Goblin was going to go after Spider-Man but he saw dripping into his eyes and decided to make a run for it.

After the Goblin pushed him off, Spider-Man into the pavement down below hitting walls as he went. When he came to he saw that the Goblin was leaving. Spider-Man decided it was best not to go after him and get home before he passed out.


	12. Please Help Me

Harris walked me up to Peter's apartment door.

"Thank you so much Harris I had a wonderful night," I said looking into his eyes.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I had a wonderful night too. You looked so beautiful tonight." And before we knew it we were kissing each other. It was the best kiss I ever had. It made my knee's feel weak. We started to kiss again but we were interrupted by a thump inside the apartment.

"That's just Peter. I better go inside he's probably been waiting up for me."

We started the share another kiss but we were interrupted by another sound, but this time it was glass.

"Are you sure Peter's home?" Harris asked afraid that it was a burglar.

"Let me open the door," I said concerned.

I opened the door and saw the window was open and Peter on the floor. I had to stop my first instincts of shouting but Harris couldn't know Peter's secret, so I shut the door before Harris could look inside and I stood in front of it.

"Oh Peter just broke a mug and he's cleaning it up. I'll see ya tomorrow at work. Bye," I said quickly.

"Bye," Harris said in a tone knowing something was weird.

Once I saw him make his way down the stairs, I ran inside to see Peter with his mask still on trying to get up. But all he did was knock everything off the counter.

I ran to his side catching him but sort of dropping him because I couldn't hold his weight.

I laid him down gently on the floor and took off his mask.

"What happened to you Peter!"

"The Goblin," he said weakly grabbing his stab wound.

"I'm going to go get help."

He grabbed my wrist, **"NO DON'T!"**

"It'll be ok," I tried to sound calm as I put my hand on his forehead.

"I can't take the chance of someone else knowing my secret."

"Please Peter, **you might die**!" I said with watery eyes. But he had no choice because he passed out. I got up and ran, hoping that I could catch Harris. I pushed and shoved my way through people on the sidewalk.

**"HARRIS! HARRIS!"** I finally spotted him. **"HARRIS! HARRIS!"** He stopped and looked at me with a concerned face. I tripped on the pavement and he caught me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he held me up.

"It's Peter. You have to come," I said distressed.

We ran back to the apartment and Peter was right where I left him.

"He's….He's **Spider-Man!"**

**"Ssshhhhh!** Some one might hear you. You have to help him."

"Is there any medical supplies?" he asked.

Peter started to come to again and he heard Harris's question, "A big box in the closet."

I ran over to the closet and got them.

"Eileen," Peter said weakly, "call MJ and tell her to come over here. Harry might be after her. Tell her not to talk to Harry at all and just come straight here."

I grabbed the telephone as Harris started to work on Peter and ask him medical questions. The phone was ringing, "Hello MJ?"

"Oh hi Eileen how was," I cut her off.

"You have to come to Peter's apartment. Whatever you do, don't talk to Harry. Just come as quick as you can."

"Ok…what's wrong? Is Peter hurt?"

"Yes come quickly."

When I came back he was passed out again.

"Eileen, get me some towels, sheets, and warm water."

I ran to get all of the supplies demanded. "Now help me get him on his bed."

We picked him up gently making sure not to hurt him anymore and put him on his bed.


	13. Being Safe

"Do you think he is going to be ok?" I said as he was working away at Peter's wounds.

"I think so," he said very solemnly.

I walked to the window. "God where are you MJ."

Then I saw her across the street jogging/walking and then I saw Harry walking from the opposite direction.

"Harris, I'll be right back," I said as I reached into my purse that I was warped into this world with. Well this will come in handy.

I ran out the door not letting him get a word in. I hurried down the stairs. When I got to the street Harry had his hand on MJ and she was trying to push it off but his grip got tighter. I ran across the street trying to act casual. Harry seemed to get more and more aggressive.

"Hey MJ, what are you doing here?" I seemed to give the signal to her of what I was doing.

"I was going to get um… something out of Peter's apartment. I was gonna let myself in because he is at a lab right now."

Good call MJ.

Harry glared at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eileen. I'm just a friend of MJ." I'm defiantly not telling him I know Peter as well.

"Well can you please leave because I need to talk to MJ," he snickered at me.

"Oh Harry I really need to go," MJ said as she started to walk away.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. I pushed him and sprayed my pepper spray.

**"YOU BITCH!"** He then pushed me into the street. I fell flat on my ass and then white head lights were shining at me straight on. I got a hold of myself and roll out of the way.

MJ then helped me up and pulled me across the street. I looked back for a split second at Harry; he was doubled over on the ground holding his head. Then a car passed and he was gone.

We got into the building safely.

**"What the hell just happened!"** MJ shouted. She looked at me and ran up the stairs to Peter's apartment.

She opened the door to find Harris working on her bleeding boyfriend. She ran to his side and put her hand on his face.

"What happened?"

I shut and locked the door behind me and started to explain how Harry and he got into a fight and how Harry is now the new Green Goblin and told her that that was my own conclusion to what happened.

"Is he going to be ok?" MJ asked.

Harris looked up at her with a comforting smile, "He is going to be alright."

A tear of relief went down her cheek.

Harris finished his work on Peter and was all cleaned up when he sat down and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. I walked by him putting away some extra supplies.

"Hey Eileen come here a second," he said.

I just started talking, more like rambling, "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Thank you so much. You could have not helped and called the police or you could have got the press to expose him…" I was then stopped as he grabbed my arm, stood up and started to examine cuts that I didn't know I had.

"What happened out there?" he asked concerned.

"Harry kicked my ass to the curb, actually beyond it. I had to roll out of the way."

Then he saw two bruises on my shoulders.

"What are these?"

I finally noticed. "Wow, he pushes hard." I looked over at MJ at Peter's side. I grabbed Harris's hand and took him to her. I then took her arm and saw bruises on them, just like mine, but hers was like hand prints.

"I'll get some ice for you two ladies," Harris said walking to the small fridge.

I pulled up a chair next to MJ. I looked at Peter's broken body. Harry must be stronger than Norman ever was especially to give us bruises by just touching us. MJ was holding Peter's hand looking at him in a sort of awe.

Harris came back with the ice. MJ let go of Peter's hand so she could hold her ice.

"You should come with me Eileen so that I can put a bandage on your arm," Harris said looking at MJ.

"Good idea," I said quietly. I began to feel emotionally and physically tired as he bandaged me up. I sat down on the floor against the wall after he was done. Harris went to check on Peter one last time before he came and sat down next to me.

I finally asked, "So are you ok?"

He sort of chuckled at my question, "Ya I'm fine. Still in a little shock about what has happened."

"You know you can never tell anyone about this."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

That was assuring. What was even more assuring was that Harris put his arm around me.

For some reason, even though I haven't known him for long, I felt so comfortable than I have in such a long time. I started to get drowsy and be for I knew it I was asleep in his arms.

* * *

Peter Prov

I woke up to pain in my shoulder where Harry had stabbed me. Then I remembered. Harry stabbed me! Where's MJ! Is she ok? I jolted up but was stopped when I felt pain jolt through my body.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, a hand I was familiar with. I turned my head and there was MJ. The sun from the window behind her made her hair shine brilliantly.

"MJ," I began to say, "are you ok?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that," she said as a tear went down her cheek.

"Don't cry MJ. Please," I put my hand up to her face to wipe the tear off.

She held my hand to her face, "You scared me half to death last night."

That's when I noticed. The apartment ordeal just wasn't about me having a better apartment; it was about her knowing I was safe, also so I know she is safe.

"MJ I want to live as close to you as possible. Is the apartment still open?"

MJ looked at me surprised, "It is but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to move. Harry knows where I live."

"Then we'll find a new place and live together."

"But you know your Aunt's wishes. She thinks it's best that we live separately."

"We'll get a three bedroom apartment. All of us can move in together. If she knows we have separate bedrooms, then she will be content."

"Ok then we'll look as soon as possible."

"We need to look today I'm surprised that Harry hasn't come back to finish the job."

"I think he did."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Eileen had a little conflict with him outside of your apartment last night."

"Is everyone ok?" I started to get up again but was painfully reminded why I shouldn't try that again.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing terrible."

Then I heard some snoring noises but it sounded like two people.

I tried to sit up again knowing it was going to hurt this time.

MJ just laughed a little because it seemed that I hadn't learned my lesson yet.

"Do you need some help Peter?"

I kinda just laughed as she helped me get propped up. Then I saw Eileen and Harris against the wall asleep with their mouths open and snoring.

"He stayed the whole night?"

MJ looked at both Eileen and Harris and then said, "Well I guess they are more a like than she thought."

We started to laugh a little again until Harris woke up and saw me sitting up. He started to get up and then Eileen woke up.

He looked at me disappointed, "You know you aren't supposed to be up."

I look at him and said, "Thank you."


	14. Daddy Know You Tried Your Best

It had been a couple of days since Peter's incident with Harry and he was healing quickly but was still in pain, even though he never admitted it. MJ and I walked into his apartment with some good news.

"Peter we have great news!" MJ said excitedly. "We found an apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a BATHROOM, and a living room!"

"What about Eileen?"

"I've decided to sleep on a nice comfy couch in the living room," I said, "so your aunt won't be freaked out and you can both have your on room."

"Eileen! We can share a room. It's ok," MJ insisted.

"Ok then, I guess it's settled," Peter grinned.

"Wow Peter you've matured in a matter of days," I said looking at him.

He looked at me mockingly, "Well I guess it's your turn now Eileen." I just rolled my eyes. Is that the best he can do? He's Spider-Man. He usually always has good come backs. I guess I was right on this one.

"Now ladies if you excuse me I need to get to the Bulge and turn in some pictures to Jonah." He started to get up slowly. MJ looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me? Now where are you going?" she said staring him down.

"To the Bulge, Jonah has been leaving me a million messages."

"What did Harris say?" she didn't give him time to answer, "That you shouldn't go out for a while because your ribs are not healed."

He started to squint as he stood up. "Your starting to loose your case buddy by that obvious squinting," I said while grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Eileen, stay out of this," he said looking annoyed, "MJ I have to go."

"Hey Peter catch!" I threw the apple above his head so he would have to reach. His hand went up and he caught it, but then he clenched his side.

"You're not going," MJ said staring at Peter. She started to walk away.

Then guilt set in, I decided it was best to find a compromise. Cause I still had to live with both of them. "MJ, how about we just go with him and make sure that he doesn't do any other strenuous activities."

She stopped walk and turned back to Peter, "I guess that will be ok."

* * *

So we set off to the Daily Bulge in a group. It was nice chatting and walking with Peter and MJ. It felt like I was home again walking and chatting with my friends. It's weird how you miss things that you never thought you'd miss. Just something simple as walking and talking to your friends can be missed so much. All of our laughing and talking was interrupted when reality caught up with us again. Harry was walking right toward us in suit and tie, smirking at us. Peter was the first to notice. His face quickly turned from joyous to solemn. Harry's cockiness and arrogance was so annoying.

"Why it's my old pal Peter Parker," Harry said with a grimace, "has he come to drop off some pictures?"

"Why are you doing this Harry?" MJ asked as she hooked her arm around Peter's arm.

"The question MJ is why I wouldn't I do this," he gazed at her and then turn to glare at me, "well Peter it seems we have a new member of the gang."

"Listen Harry, this chat has been nice but we really must be going now," I said glaring straight back at him. He scared me but there was no way I was going to let him know that. "Tell me Harry, did you use too much of the serum? Are you getting splitting headaches? Because you seemed a bit down when I sprayed you with that pepper spray; pretty pathetic for a super villain, but I bet Daddy knows you tired your best."

His face came no closer than an inch to mine. "You're going to wish for death when I get done with you sweetheart." I held my head high, staring at his devilish eyes and trying not to show my fear.

Peter got in between us and pushed Harry back. "You keep them out of this. Your grudge is against me alone."

"Sorry hero, war is on anyone who knows what you've done and has still stayed by your side. So far its three against one," he then looked at all of us, "and I think I still have the upper hand." Harry "patted" Peter on his injured shoulder as he walked away. Peter just closed his eyes letting the pain go away. When Harry was long gone Peter looked at me angrily and said, "You and me need to talk when we get home."

We walked silently to the Bulge and me and MJ sat in the lobby as Peter when up in the elevator. I sat down and MJ looked at me puzzled, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yes," I said quickly looking at the floor.

"Is it about me and Peter?"

"I'm not hiding anything that you should know about your relationship."

"Why didn't you tell us that Harry was taking a serum?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it was best to interfere."

"You seem to interfere now."

"I don't know Mary Jane. It didn't even cross my mind to tell you guys until today. The last time I thought about it was the first day I was here."

It then became silent. It stayed silent until Peter came. I walked ahead of them so that they can talk. I knew that one of their topics would be me.

When we got back to Peter's apartment, he started on his long awaited "What the HELL Were You Thinking" speech.

"Eileen! Who do you think you are? Do you not think he could kill you in one second? I mean as far as I know, I'm the only one that posses super powers here!"

"I'm sorry. It's just a defense mechanism of mine. I try to act tougher than I really am. Sometimes it gets me out of trouble and sometimes it doesn't."

"Well I hate to tell you, but this isn't one of those times that it's going to work," Peter made his final hand gesture and then sat down. He plopped down so hard that the flimsy chair broke on impact. He fell on his butt and then looked up in the air as if he was going to find an answer on why this afternoon had turned so rotten.

Perfect time to change the subject I thought to myself, "Why do we always come back here, especially when MJ has good furniture?"

"Don't change the subject," he said as he got up, "what else do you know about Harry that I don't know."

"I thought you didn't want me to interfere as much as I could."

"Well I guess that plan is out of the window. You're involved now. Congratulations."

"All I know is that the serum is the same serum that Norman was exposed to, except Norman was exposed to it by a gas chamber."

"Why was he in a gas chamber?"

"He was afraid that his funding was going to get pulled and he had to test it on a human, even though there were tests showing it wasn't ready for human testing."

"What is this serum for?"

"I guess along with the glider and armor it was supposed to make super soldiers."

"So why does it seem that Harry is stronger than Norman was?"

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is that he drinks it straight from the test tub. He probably made no attempt to dilute it. Peter I don't think it is fully Harry's fault for becoming the Green Goblin and being totally crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"The serum seems to create this alter ego in there heads. That alter ego seems to talk to them and sooner or later it takes over them. The Green Goblin talked to Norman all the time. It told him that he was killing people for Norman. It even told Norman that he needed to attack you heart before attacking you. It makes you really sick Peter."

Peter just stared out into space, taking in the words I just said, finally putting all the pieces together.


End file.
